That butler, a strange night
by sabakunohayley
Summary: A yaoi story. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi.   Sebastian is acting strangely, and decides to act upon a whim to poor ciel.


"Sebastian." I mutter under my breathe, instinctively. I'm so damn uncomfortable in this leather chair, tired, worn out and I just want to be carried to my bed. The demon appears in front of my desk a split second after I breathed his name.

"Yes, Bocchan?" He smirks, then lifts up my face with his gloved hand. "Getting a little tired are we?" His mocking voice sparks my anger and I smack his hand away.

"No. Take me to my bedroom." I snap and remove my feet from the table and sit up, ready for him to pick me up.

"I thought you weren't tired..." He retorts and walks round the desk. I expect him to pick me up but he suddenly strokes my hair. "So spoiled." He whispers and lowers his head to kiss my cheek. My face suddenly turns a bright shade of pink and I slap the top of his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Sebastian. I order you to take me to bed." I angrily say in his face and he smirks. "Are you going to stop smirking and put me in my bed or not?" I demand and he bows his head.

"Yes, my lord." He promises and carries me through the winding corridors of the Phantomhive mansion. I feel my eyes slowly droop and before I know it I'm already asleep. However I'm suddenly awoken by my butler's questioning voice.

"Ciel-Kun?" He whispers into my ear.

"That's master to you." I bark at him and open my eyes to see him smiling at me. Then I look down at myself to see that I'm half naked and have been sat down on the edge of my bed. "You undressed me while I was asleep?" I gasp, enraged.

"You look so cute though, bocchan..." Sebastian purred and looked me straight in the eyes, smiling, as I snarled at him. 'I won't let him get to me. I won't let him get to me. I won't let him get to me.' I will myself on with these thoughts, let the anger go and stare the demon out.

"Okay. Just finish the job then." The butler nods his head and begins unbuttoning my overcoat while I attempt to keep my eyes open.

Michaelis finishes unbuttoning my shirt, removes it, folds it up and places it on the floor. I look across the room at him, expecting him to be fetching me my sleeping shirt but he's just stood there, staring, with his hand placed on his chin as if contemplating a decision. For a moment, I'm just taken aback by the amount of insolence from him tonight. Then my brain, and also my temper, kicks into action.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Put me to bed." I shout across to his blank face and his eyes suddenly crease, showing a secret smile.

"As you wish." He replies and appears next to my bed. Next thing I know, he's placed me under the covers of the bed. I'm satisfied until I realize that I'm still pretty much naked, other than my underwear and that the demon hasn't dressed me. I stare at him, my eyes shooting daggers at him, too tired to say a word.

"I was told to put you to bed and finish the job. Allow me to finish the job then, master." He replies to my anger and he appears on the bed, sat next to me. My eyelids droop and I slowly drift off to sleep again.

I'm suddenly woken by a strange flying sensation in my stomach and an even stranger feeling of someone touching me in an unusual place. I'm still half asleep, though, so I open my eyes and look around me, realizing I'm still in bed.

"Bocchan, you've awoken. I thought doing this would wake you up." I'm really confused, so I look down to where Sebastian's hands are and then recoil in shock and begin screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me now you sicko! I won't sta-" I start to rant and then the twisted demon puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, master, or the other servants will hear you." He smirks at me and begins licking my neck and making the anger slowly sneak away. After doing so, he hesitantly removes his hand and continues doing the wicked things to my body while I writhe in both passion and discomfort.

"B-but.. isn't this.." I breathe out.

"Wrong? Maybe. But who's judging it? Just you. No one knows about this bocchan, so it does not matter if it is wrong or not." Sebastian says, knowledgeably and also very seductively. He suddenly begins rubbing a lot faster and I gasp, shocked at the sudden change. He smirks again.

"I wish you'd stop smirking." I comment in between cries and moans.

"Well, ciel-kun, maybe you should do something to change that." He mockingly says and sparks some new anger in my chest. I suddenly feel the urge to do something very strange but I go ahead with the feeling. I grab a lock of the demon's smooth hair, roughly pull his face into mine and passionately kiss him. We dance together and then I break away all of a sudden. His face looks like a lost dog and I chuckle darkly at him before giving into his power all over again...


End file.
